Alex's HetaOni Nightmare
by savannahamminga
Summary: Alex has gotten back from the Death Note world,and is single again. He has moved on to the Hetalia fandom now. This is his and his friends Adventure and nightmare as they struggle to survive the world of HetaOni. Germany/Alex/Italy more info inside
1. Prolouge: Here we go again

I am writing a hetaoni fic now, with my oc Alex Tenshi Oni Yami Hikari in it. Set after Alex's epic death note adventure. It will be vague on how AEDNA ends. I will eventually update said story. conversations will be in script format.

Pairing Info

Germany/Alex/Italy main pairing

onesided Romano/Alex

Japan/Alex brother like relationship

* * *

><p>Alex sat alone in his room thinking of how he should move on. A still talks to him from time to time using Email from his world, A was human again and with Beyond now. Alex was no longer sick as hell. Cream was at school in California. she had a connection as well. He had just opened the inter dimensional video chat that A had set up. Alex had redecorated his room from DN to Hetalia and was wearing a Hetaoni t shirt that he had designed himself. he had started singing along to mien gott, when the others got on the chat. when he saw the others he turned his music down.<p>

Alex: Hey guys!

A: Hey!

BB: Hi

L: Hello

Light: hi

near: Hello Alex

Matt: how's snow?

Mello: Yo!

Alex: hows it going?

A: same old same old. I see you redecorated your room.

Alex: yeah I did, i am a fan of this EPIC anime called Hetalia. it is about these people who are the personifications of the nations. Snow is fine. He should be here in 3. 2. 1

just as Alex said 1 snow burst into the room, he looked scared.

Snow: HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! ADRIAN HAS A PAINT BALL GUN!

Alex: Oh shit. were screwed if we walk outside.

Snow: Hi Mattie!

Matt: Still sexy Snow

Snow: You are to hot damn.

Alex: shut up you two.

Snow: *Salute's alex* Sir yes sir! oh wait you are suposed to say that to me, Italy.

Alex: in your dreams Germany

the two of them burst out laughing at their inside joke. Akira came in just then.

L: sorry but we have to go.

Alex: see you in a few then.

The DN boys logged off after promising to chat with them later. Akira ran into the room with adrian to show his three friends the journal he found

Akira: hey guys I found this old journal, just like the one Italy had in Hetaoni! here Alex I got it for you along with some white flags for your cosplay outfit.

Alex looked at the book and opened it.

Alex: Akira there is writing in this book.

he said the incantation and the four of them were sucked into a portal. when Alex looked up he saw an old mansion, a familiar looking one.

Alex: Guys I think we are in HetaOni, that was a spell book

The others: oh shit we're screwed.


	2. Ch 1: Alex Meets Italy, and uses magic

Pairing Info

Germany/Alex/Italy main pairing. some leftover Snow/Alex onesided (Snow just can't let go all of the way XD

onesided Romano/Alex

Japan/Alex brother like relationship

Conversations are in Script format

I'm making it to where snow used to be HRE, he just can't remember it though, and Alex knew this whole time XD and beyond never said anything XD

* * *

><p>Ch 1: Alex Meets Italy, and uses magic.<p>

Alex and the others went in to the building, Alex made sure he had his laptop first.

Alex: OK guys, I think we should split up!

Snow: Hell no.

Adrian: I say hell yes!

Akira: Idiot

Snow: You may not be sick anymore, but you are still weak.

Alex: STFU Snow! I'm spliting up from the group weather you like it or not.

Alex walked off and the others split up too. 'I hate it when they think I need to be protected!' Alex thought to himself. he then noticed that he was in a military outfit that looked like a mix between Italy and Germany's outfits, it was loose fitting and cobalt blue. 'that's strange, I was wearing my T shirt and sweats earlier. oh well best not to dwell on it.' he thought as he walked the halls. He gasped when he saw Italy walking into the library with an exact copy of the spell book Alex had. He walked in behind the distracted Italian and came up behind him

Alex: Hello Italy.

Italy jumped and yelled in shock when he heard Alex's quiet voice

Italy: W-who are you?

Alex: My name is Alexander Tenshi-Oni Yami Hikari, I am from a dimension/world in which this world is an anime.

He added in his mind 'This exact world is a fan made thing

Italy: Prove it, ve.

Alex:You are Italy Veniziano, Your brother is Italy Romano. You were in love with Holy Rome when you were kids, you lived with Austria and Hungary-

Italy: I believe you, ve. what are you doing here? You-

Alex: Shouldn't be here, I know. you have been through several time loops already, I can tell by the haunted look in your eyes. I know that look well... anyways I am going to help you.

Italy: Why? and how can you tell what I have been through?

Alex: I'm helping you because you and I are so much alike, especially right now. I have seen my friends die before my eyes as well. I have had to hide what I truly feel before, over time I became a pro at it. I know how carefree you were before this place. I wish to protect your smile.

Italy:...

Italy had started to cry by the end of Alex's explanation, not caring that they had first met, he threw himself in to Alex's arms and started sobbing

Alex: shh, It's okay, calm down. I'll help you and everyone else get through this.

Italy:How? *Sobs*

Alex: I have friends with me, and knowing them they have already found the others.

Italy: there are other people with you?

Alex: Yes their names are Adria, Akira, and Snow. Snow is a lot like Germany

Italy: Really?

Alex: Really, although it has gotten anoying.

Italy: How so?

Alex: I used to be dying from an Illness. he was always there to help me. back then I needed the help because I was weak. but ever since I got back to my own world from the world I was sent to before I am perfectly healthy.

Italy: You were sent to a different world before?

Alex: Yes, and I had made so many friends, I can use my laptop here to contact them later, though so everyone can meet them

Italy: OK

Alex: how about we search for the others, OK?

Italy: sure. ve~

Alex: So cute.

Italy: who's cute?

Alex: You are

Italy: *Blushes*

They left the library and searched for the others, they were soon attacked, though. Alex thought fast and got out his archangel blade replica and attacked the creature, he used his incredible flexibility to dodge a counter attack. Italy joined in with a couple of spells. that went on for a few mor minutes before Alex was thrown against the wall

Italy: Alex! Are you okay?

Alex: I'm fine.

Alex got up, and ignored the pain in his side, he got out the spell book and said a complicated spell that sent the creature packing. Alex couldn't stand after that and fell forward. Italy caught him.

Italy: Alex, can you hear me? come on wake up!

Alex: yeah I can hear you, Don't worry. I'm just a little drained

Italy: we have to keep moving. can you stand? ve

Alex: yeah I think I can

Italy: Here let me help.

Alex: Thanks

Italy: ve, you're so light

Alex: *Snorts* He wishes.

Italy: What?

Alex: Oh I know a guy named Light, he is a genius.

Italy: Oh.

They walked in silence, Alex had to lean on Italy a bit. soon they found Japan and the others.

Adrian: Hey guys, It's Alex!

Akira: He doen't look so good.

Japan: Italy, we've been looking for you!

Snow: Alex! Are you OK?

Germany: Who are you?

China: Yeah, who are you people? aru

Russia: become one with me, da?

Canada: Hi.

Alex: I'm fine guys. My name is Alex, and I'm assuming the others have introduced themselves. we are from another world and...

Alex explained everything to the nations, and it was met with skepticism.

Italy: It's true, he already proved it to me, and I believe him! ve

the others looked at Italy in shock at his boldness.

Alex acidentaly hit play on his Ipod and Indestructible by disturbed started playing Adrian and Alex started singing along

_**Another mission the powers have called me away**_  
><em><strong> Another time to carry the colors again<strong>_  
><em><strong> My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend<strong>_  
><em><strong> To win the honor of coming back home again<strong>_  
><em><strong> No explanation will matter after we begin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within<strong>_  
><em><strong> My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend<strong>_  
><em><strong> You will discover a war you're unable to win<strong>_

_** I'll have you know**_  
><em><strong> That I've become<strong>_  
><em><strong> Indestructible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Determination that is incorruptible<strong>_  
><em><strong> From the other side a terror to behold<strong>_  
><em><strong> Annihilation will be unavoidable<strong>_  
><em><strong> Every broken enemy will know<strong>_  
><em><strong> That their opponent had to be invincible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Take a last look around while you're alive<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm an indestructible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Master of war<strong>_

_** Another reason another cause for me to fight**_  
><em><strong> Another fuse uncovered now for me to light<strong>_  
><em><strong> My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect<strong>_  
><em><strong> I carry out my orders without a regret<strong>_  
><em><strong> My declaration embedded deep under my skin<strong>_  
><em><strong> A permanent reminder of how it began<strong>_  
><em><strong> No hesitation when I am commanded to strike<strong>_  
><em><strong> You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life<strong>_

_** You will be shown**_  
><em><strong> How I've become<strong>_  
><em><strong> Indestructible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Determination that is incorruptible<strong>_  
><em><strong> From the other side a terror to behold<strong>_  
><em><strong> Annihilation will be unavoidable<strong>_  
><em><strong> Every broken enemy will know<strong>_  
><em><strong> That their opponent had to be invincible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Take a last look around while your alive<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm an indestructible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Master of war<strong>_

_** I'm**_  
><em><strong> Indestructible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Determination that is incorruptible<strong>_  
><em><strong> From the other side a terror to behold<strong>_  
><em><strong> Annihilation will be unavoidable<strong>_  
><em><strong> Every broken enemy will know<strong>_  
><em><strong> That their opponent had to be invincible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Take a last look around while your alive<strong>_  
><em><strong> I am indestructible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Indestructible<strong>_

_** Indestructible**_  
><em><strong> Determination that is incorruptible<strong>_  
><em><strong> From the other side a terror to behold<strong>_  
><em><strong> Annihilation will be unavoidable<strong>_  
><em><strong> Every broken enemy will know<strong>_  
><em><strong> That their opponent had to be invincible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Take a last look around while your alive<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm an indestructible<strong>_  
><em><strong> Master of war<strong>_

Alex: That answer your question, Snow flake?

Snow: Shut up Alex, you are to confident for your own good sometimes!

Alex: I know my limitations.

Snow: Some times I do not think you do!

Alex: I can see there times! They realy are humans in this house!

Alex yelled as his shinigami eyes picked up the life span of the nations snow and the others Imediately stiffened at this discovery

Alex: I wish I was never born with the eyes of a shinigami,

Alex groaned as he shut his eyes and then took out his contact lenses to show his blood red eyes, he grabbed his friends and wispered to them

Alex: this is Italy's 18th time loop, I can see that number too!

England: just what the hell are you!

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER! XD sorry for long wait =.=' any way BEGINNINGS OF ALEXITALY XD


End file.
